


wish you never left

by LiterallyAViking



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Angst, F/M, lol idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyAViking/pseuds/LiterallyAViking
Summary: “You’re not going to lose me,” Ben had once whispered into Audrey’s hair.“Stay with me,” was all she could say.





	wish you never left

“You’re not going to lose me,” Ben had once whispered into Audrey’s hair, the quivering girl wrapped in his strong arms as tears poured from her eyes. She had been tired and drifted off during their picnic, content in her dreams until her fears took hold. Her mother’s voice echoed in her head as she clung to Ben—‘We need that boy, Audrey. Make yourself the queen you have to be.’

Audrey could still remember the feeling of the boy’s hands running through her hair, scratching at her scalp as if he could extract her insecurities with just the right angle. Her eyes drifted shut as she buried herself in Ben’s chest. “Stay with me,” she had whispered into the button up shirt the boy wore. She doubted he heard it, and looking back on the memory she was almost certain. 

“Is that…are you daring me right now? Really? Well, it’s not like I’m going to back down,” Audrey had once teased Ben as they sat across an old chess board, pieces strategically scattered about it. Audrey has never lost a game, and Ben was almost too easy an opponent. The cheeky grin spread on his lips were indicative of a different game altogether, however, and Audrey was quick to oblige.

Leaning across the motionless pieces, the girl pressed a sweet kiss to the other’s lips, not able to hold back her giggle as she did so. She was enamored with this boy, so completely overwhelmed with the sense of Ben that love didn’t even begin to describe how she felt. She could feel his lips pulling back into a smile, as well, before they finally separated. A hot flush spread across both of their faces as Audrey settled back into her seat, smoothing out the creases in her skirt as she turned her bashful gaze back to the board. 

Ben’s hand had reached under the table to take one of hers, and Audrey had been forced to look up at the boy as he smiled at her, a dorky thing that made butterflies burst to life in the girl’s stomach. She smiled back as he leaned across the table for another kiss.

“I love you,” the words had once been murmured into Audrey’s ears as she drifted in and out of sleep, a movie playing softly in the background. Ben had laid a blanket across the girl’s body about an hour ago when her eyes had first started to droop. She froze as his words took hold of the girl’s mind, taking a moment to penetrate the dreamy haze that hung about her head. 

She had blinked her eyes open, looking up at him with a bleary doe gaze. Ben’s face had flushed red before Audrey had moved to settle herself into his side, finding one of his hands with her own and intertwining their fingers with ease. The warmth brought a smile to her face. “You should have said it sooner. I love you, too.” Her words were laced with sleep and a quiet adoration that had Ben leaning down to press a kiss to her brow as she drifted off to sleep, a smile on her face.

“I need advice,” the phrase had become a common one from Ben’s mouth at that point in their relationship. Audrey had glanced up from the treaty the queen had asked her to read through, a soft smile on her face as she accepted a quick kiss from the boy. She had ignored the odd feeling of disappointment that had built in her chest at the words. She remembered that ‘I love you,’ and all was calm once more.

“Are the rumors really true?” Audrey had once asked, quiet excitement in her voice as she bound into the writing room where Ben rested over a stack of paper besides his father. Audrey had pressed a kiss against Adam’s cheek in greeting before hurrying to Ben’s side. She had given him a peck. “Are you really thinking of…?”

The words had failed her as a smile pushed its way to her lips. Adam has excused himself with a grin, shooting his son a pointed yet teasing look before smiling kindly at Audrey. Ben had turned to her, pushing the papers away from him and grasped both of her hands in his. “Yes,” his voice had been soft, reverent, loving, as he peered up into her eyes. “As soon as this coming school year is over there’ll be a ring on that pretty finger of yours.”

Audrey had all but squealed in excitement, falling into Ben’s lap as she wrapped her arms about his neck. She peppered his face with kisses, the sound of his contented laughter filling her ears like the notes of her favorite song. She had pulled back, a glowing smile on her face as her eyes twinkled with brightness. “It’s crazy how much I love you.”

“Where was I while this was happening?” Audrey had argued, the newly presented royal decree slammed down on the desk between she and Ben. Her eyes were hard, but one would have to be blind to miss the tears welling within them. ‘INTEGRATION OF VILLAIN CHILDREN’ glared up at them in smooth calligraphy. “We’re a team, Ben, this is something we should have discussed.”

Ben had sighed, a long, harrowed thing that made him sound older than he was. He knew the girl was right. She was the political brains behind most everything he did, she had the connections, she had the mind to sense loopholes and to know how to close them. He was but an apprentice in the grand scheme of her political mastery. “It’s not something for a discussion. It’s a decree.”

Audrey had scoffed at Ben’s words. “You know damn well that’s bullshit.” She hadn’t stopped herself from cursing, despite her mother’s voice yelling in her head, ‘That is no way for a princess to speak. Don’t let me catch you speaking like that ever again or the consequences will be much more dire.’ The sound of a heavy tower door swinging door, trapping the young girl in the small, dark room seemed to echo about her. “Everything in politics is a discussion, and you just shouted in a quiet room. Do you know how this backlash will affect you? Do you know how this will affect the school? The students? Me?”

Ben glanced from the girl’s accusing gaze. She sighed, deflating as she watched the boy’s subliminal dismissal. Audrey moved to press a lingering kiss to his brow, her eyes sad as she pulled away. “You can’t always think with that big heart of yours, Ben. The heart is where all curses are anchored.”

“Your not acting like yourself,” Ben had said as Audrey had pulled the both of them into his dorm room, the VK’s having been left in Doug’s hands. The girl sighed, setting herself neatly on the edge of the boy’s bed. She smoothed her skirt. The bed dipped besides the girl as Ben set besides her, taking her hands in his, stopping her from obsessively pawing the silks of her dress to smooth perfection. She looked up at the boy, her eyes wide and almost scared. “Auds, tell me what’s wrong.”

If only she had told the truth. If only she had let her emotions spill from her lips then. If only, if only, if only. Instead, Audrey had pressed a small smile to her lips, leaning forward to settle her head on his shoulder. “Just stressed about school, I guess.” It didn’t take a genius to figure that was a lie, but Ben let her have her words, smoothing his hand over her hair as they sat with each other in silence.

“Give me an M!” Ben had said, calling out to the crowded bleachers. Audrey was quick to comply, glancing about at the other cheerleaders to make sure they were doing so, as well. The crowd jumped at the chance to follow their king’s lead.

“Give me an A!” Audrey had all but froze with excitement as she snapped into a tight ‘A’ pose, her eyes twinkling and a smile brighter than the sun spreading across her face as she looked over at Ben. Her boyfriend. Her boyfriend who had swore a finger on her ring by the end of the school year. Her boyfriend who had hidden a velvet box in the back of his sock drawer, a thing that Audrey had found while searching for the thick woolen knit socks Ben always let her borrow because he knew just how cold her feet got whenever they watched a movie together. Her boyfriend who was currently spelling out something awfully akin to ‘MARRIAGE’ in front of the whole school. She exchanged an excited grin with Chad.

“Give me an L!” Ben had shouted, and Audrey had followed, confusion slowly setting in as her brow creased. Mal—from Anglo-French meaning ‘bad’ and ‘badly,’ from Latin ‘male,’ from ‘malus.’ She hadn’t an idea what Ben was trying to spell. Malaperts? Malagueña? Malihini? Was he taking her to Hawaii?

“What does that spell?” Ben had asked. “Mal!” The crowd had eagerly replied. A heavy weight settled atop Audrey’s chest as she sucked at the air, desperately searching for a breath as her eyes widened in confusion. She couldn’t hear the song he was bursting into, she couldn’t hear the sound of the crowd cheering along, she could only hear the pounding of her blood in her ears as she dashed from the scene.

“You’re not going to lose me,” Ben had once whispered into Audrey’s hair as the remnants of a nightmare washed from her body, cool tears slipping down her face as she clung to him. 

“You’re not going to lose me,” a voice had once lied.

“Stay with me,” she had responded.

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to write a happy fic or Ben/Audrey but mxmtoon looked at me and said,,,gurl calm it. lol check out my descendants blog: cestresurrection


End file.
